Pret-a-Poor-J
| season= 2 | number= 8 | image= 208GossipGirl1304.jpg | airdate= October 27, 2008 | writer= Amanda Lasher | director= Vondie Curtis-Hall | previous= | next= }} Pret-a-Poor-J 'is the 8th episode of the second season and the 26th overall. ''Every girl fantasizes about finding her Prince Charming, but if that prince refuses to come... a girl has to take matters into her own hands. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Jenny befriends a young model, Agnes, who encourages Jenny to not only explore her wild side, but also confront her boss, Eleanor Waldorf, who is attempting to "borrow" Jenny's designs. Serena meets an artist, Aaron Rose, and realizes they have an instant chemistry. Blair attempts to seduce Chuck, but it proves tougher than she ever imagined. Recap Blair has a dream about hooking up with Chuck and she is awoken by Dorota, who warns her that God is always watching. At the loft, Jenny is busy with getting her things together before leaving for the atelier. Rufus and Dan are impressed with how she's handling her workload and warn her before she goes into the bathroom that Nate is in there. However, Jenny has already opened the door and runs right into him; he notices her hair, which she recently cut off and dyed. She backs away and hurries to work, saying she'll just go to the bathroom there. Meanwhile, Blair is walking to school when Chuck pulls up alongside her and asks to give her a ride. She alludes to the request he made but he replies that maybe he made that decision too hastily. He asks her to get in but before she can, he asks her to say it again. She says she hates him and he drives away. At Waldorf Designs, a model Jenny is dressing compliments her dress. She introduces herself as Agnes and Jenny notices the buyer from Bloomingdale's enter the room. She reminds Eleanor that she was told she could be in the meeting with him but Eleanor says not that day and tells her to finish her work. Nate then arrives and brings Jenny her schoolwork that she left at home. She thanks him and goes back to work with Agnes, who notes that Nate has a huge crush on her. Jenny assures her that Nate thinks of her as a sister but Agnes disagrees. At school, Dan and Serena converse civilly and they agree that their talk was nice. Blair then runs up and demands for help in destroying Chuck. Serena suggests she let Dan give his thoughts and she lets him. She explains that she has an itch only Chuck can scratch and he won't unless she admits she loves him. Dan suggests she just lie and say she does but Blair says that won't work since then he would win their game. Blair explains that she was going to drop off his radar so he can see his life without her but Dan tells her a better plan is to become unavoidable to drive him crazy. Back at the atelier, Eleanor apologizes to Jenny about not letting her in the meeting. She explains that the meetings with the buyers aren't going too well and that the buyer was really only fond of the dress Jenny is wearing. She finishes by saying that she's meeting with Barney's and Bendel's the next day and she needs something to show them, alluding to Jenny's dress. Jenny offers to let her show the dress and Eleanor thanks her for offering then promises to let her in the meetings. Eleanor orders her to remake the dress in her fabrics and that she better get started so she's done in time. After school, Blair waits for Chuck on his limo. When he arrives, she invites him for a drink. He asks her to say the three words but she refuses and instead shows him some of her upper thigh. He notices this and offers his hand for her to get in the car. They go to a bar after she's changed into a different dress. She asks him to smell her perfume as a way to get him close, but he doesn't fall for it. She then attempts to toast with him but accidentally on purpose spills her drink on his pants. She goes to wipe it up but Chuck stands to leave, saying he sees through her efforts and she ruined his pants. Serena goes to see Dan at Rufus' art gallery and runs into an artist who is setting up a new display. He asks her what she thinks and she gently teases him before complimenting the work. She introduces herself and he introduces himself as Aaron. Meanwhile, Dan and Vanessa are unpacking boxes getting ready for Aaron's art opening. His phone starts ringing and Vanessa notices Blair is calling him. He answers and gets a mouthful from Blair, who informs him that his plan didn't work and she's further from Chuck than ever. He suggests she intercept him at home, where he will be vulnerable, and she decides to take his advice. Dan then hears Serena over the sound system as Aaron explains there's hidden microphones everywhere. He finds her and they leave to go eat together. Meanwhile, Jenny goes to a bar with Agnes, where they decide to switch outfits; and Agnes ends up wearing the dress. Afterwards, they meet with Agnes' boyfriend, Max, who is an aspiring photographer. Elsewhere, Dan and Serena take a walk after getting coffee. While they walk, Serena is texted repeatedly by Blair, who is trying to put together a makeshift romantic setting in Serena's room. She brags that seducing Chuck will be easy and Serena replies that she's so bad. At the VDW's, Blair has set up several candles in Serena's room and dressed in a negligee with her hair tied up. Chuck walks in on her and decides that he wants her; and the two begin making out. While they kiss, Blair's phone keeps ringing and the two each make a jump for it. Chuck gets there first and sees the texts between her and Serena. He gives her her phone back and says she almost had him. Back at the bar, Max keeps taking photos of Jenny and Agnes. Agnes is then invited to meet up with two of her friends, who style for several major magazines. She invites Jenny to come, but Jenny realizes she needs to go home and start working on her dress. Agnes and Max agree to go alone and leave. Immediately after, Jenny realizes Agnes is still wearing her dress and she runs to try and catch her but fails. She tries to call but finds that her phone is turned off. The next day, Jenny has put together a lesser version of her dress and is not happy to see Agnes when she arrives at the atelier. Agnes is able to convince Jenny to look at the photos Max took and says it looks like an ad campaign. She asks Jenny that if she keeps giving Eleanor her designs, will she be okay with people criticizing her work when she ventures on her own for looking exactly like Eleanor Waldorf's designs. Meanwhile, Serena and Blair go to see Dan at the gallery. Serena asks Dan to talk to Blair while she goes to look at the art. She goes and finds Aaron, and offers her help in setting up. Elsewhere, Dan suggests Blair just let Chuck go and find someone new. She insists that this is different and Dan realizes that she has real feelings for Chuck. She admits that she doesn't know if she loves him and she doesn't understand how she got where she is. Dan confesses that telling Serena that he loved her was hard but hearing her say it back was the best thing to ever happen to him. Blair says that she doesn't want to say she loves him and then just become another girl in his eyes. Dan tells her to take a risk because she might end up with everything. Back at the atelier, Jenny brings Eleanor the newly finished dress. Eleanor is shocked at how poorly it was made and doesn't fall for Jenny's lie that she had to restart her project in the middle of making the first one, as she saw the photos online of her and Agnes. Jenny apologizes and Eleanor tells her that she needs to accept responsibility for her actions. Jenny accuses Eleanor of being scared that the buyers will like Jenny and her work more than Eleanor's and asks for her dress back. Eleanor gives her the new one back but keeps the green one. Jenny asks for the green one back, and Eleanor says that if Jenny takes that dress, she'll never come back to Waldorf Designs. Jenny takes the dress anyway and walks out. At the Waldorf's, Blair sends Chuck a text saying that she's ready to say what he wants to hear that night. At the opening, Dan and Rufus are impressed at the turn out. Dan sees Serena and Blair arrive and Rufus asks if something is going on with him and Blair. Dan explains that Serena wants them to be friends and Rufus wonders why he can't just tell Serena he doesn't want to be friends with Blair. He answers that he doesn't want to rock the boat with Serena yet and greets them both. Blair explains that she's having Chuck meet her at the gallery and that she needs a drink to calm her nerves. Dan goes to get her a drink and runs into Vanessa, who scoffs at Dan inviting Blair. He admits that he's seen a new side to Blair and he doesn't think she's that bad. Vanessa tells him about the game Chuck and Blair played with her recently and that Chuck was the only one who felt a little bad about it. Shocked, Dan replies that he had no idea and Vanessa admits that she was embarrassed by the whole thing. Elsewhere, Serena runs into Aaron and she congratulates him on his opening. She asks who he is planning to share his success with and he asks her to dinner. She answers that she isn't really dating at the moment and he says that he almost never gets that response, since he usually gives it. He gives her a riddle: that if she can tell him the fate of Cecil the Caterpillar, he'll go out with her. He excuses himself and Blair runs up to tell Serena that Chuck wants to meet her on the roof. Serena encourages to go right away and Blair leaves to head up. However, on her way to the roof, she's stopped by Dan who tries to instill doubt in her about the whole thing. He asks if she's sure Chuck is done with games and she promises that he is before going upstairs. Meanwhile, Jenny arrives at the opening and sees Agnes and Max there. Agnes explains that Max is a friend of Aaron's and she came to see Jenny after hearing about what happened with Eleanor. Jenny admits that she's about to tell Rufus and Agnes informs her that an editor from Nylon Magazine wants to do a piece on her as a designer to watch. Jenny hastily says that she can't, since she's now an unemployed and homeschooled teenager without an internship. Agnes then suggests that start her own line; and that Max can photograph the clothes while she models them. Jenny thinks it over and agrees to go to a party with Agnes to meet the editor. On their way out, Nate stops them and asks where she's going. Jenny explains quickly that she's going to a party with her friends and that she quit Eleanor's to start her own fashion line. Nate asks if Rufus knows and she says that he doesn't and if he asks where she is, to tell him she's at Eleanor's. On the roof, Chuck asks Blair to say it. However, she instead says the whole thing is silly and that they should say it together. He tells her that that wasn't the deal and she tearfully reminds him that she asked him to say it first. Angry, he responds that she was just playing another game with him by bringing him out to Brooklyn and that she just finished their game. He leaves her alone on the rooftop. Downstairs, Nate introduces himself to Aaron and asks about Max. Aaron tells Nate that Max is a great guy, so long as he isn't dating his little sister or anything. Meanwhile, Blair finds Serena and tells her that the whole thing was a disaster and she needs to get out of there right away. Serena asks Dan if he knows what happens, and he says that since Blair and Chuck were going to self destruct eventually, he figured he might as well make it happen sooner. Shocked, Serena asked if he intentionally sabotaged them. He says he did so as vengeance for what they did to Vanessa. Serena angrily says that it isn't about Vanessa, it's about helping two scared people who love each other. She then asks why he did that since he wanted to help Blair, but he answers that he only did it for her, not Blair. At Max's apartment, Jenny is impressed with his work. She notices Agnes and Max getting close and asks if they want to be alone. She notes that it's getting late and Agnes replies that no one goes until after midnight. A song she loves then comes on the radio and she begins dancing while Max shoots. She gets Jenny to dance with her too. Meanwhile, back at the gallery, Dan stops Chuck before he leaves and confesses that Blair was about to tell him her feelings until he stopped her. Back at the apartment, Agnes takes her shirt off to reveal her bra and asks Jenny to do so as well. Jenny hesitates for a moment, but then does the same. While they dance, a knock comes at the door and Agnes answers it to find Nate on the other side. He tells her that it's time to leave and Max assures him that nothing is going on. Jenny insists that she isn't leaving with him and he offers to wait. She gets the hint and leaves with him. Outside the gallery, Dan apologizes to Serena for what he did. She says that he should have just been honest with her instead of hurting Blair. They make up, and Serena tells him that Aaron asked her out but she said no because she didn't know how Dan would feel. He tells her that he likes Aaron so she has his blessing to go out with him. She says she feels like she knows Aaron even though they just met, and she realizes they met a long time ago, as kids, at Camp Swiss; where they learned a nursery rhyme about Cecil the Caterpillar. She explains to Dan that they got "married" with licorice rings, but he asked for a divorce because she ate hers right after the ceremony. She leaves to go find him but she sees him get on his scooter with another girl and ride away. At the Waldorf's, Chuck goes to see Blair. He tells her that they wouldn't be happy without their game and he would rather wait to see if they could maybe be something in the future. She agrees, and they kiss. Elsewhere, Nate tells Jenny that she was in a bad scene. She insists that she wasn't then asks why he cares so much since he isn't her brother or father. He replies that he just does and she kisses him. He kisses her again and they start to make out. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews * John Patrick Amedori as Aaron Rose * Wade Allain-Marcus as Max Soundtrack * Crash and Burn Girl by Robyn * Partie Traumatic by Black Kids * With Light There Is Hope by Princess One Point Five * Walking In the Streets by Mad Staring Eyes * How Soon Is Now? by T.A.T.U. * Dark On Fire by Turin Brakes Memorable Quotes 'Chuck *while in his limo*: '''Wanna get in? I'd love to give you a ride. '''Blair: '''Oh, I'm sure you would. Too bad you've made the terms of that arrangement impossible. '''Chuck: '''About that. Maybe I was a little too hasty. Come on, get in. '''Blair: '''Maybe I don't want you anymore. '''Chuck: '''Dont torture me. I'm dying. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Dan and Serena): '''Ugh, even broken up you two make me nauseous. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''I gave you a shot and while your efforts were admirable, I'm bored. And you ruined my pants. Goodnight, Blair. __________________________________ '''Dan: '''So he just got up abruptly and left? '''Blair: '''Like a Bass out of hell. __________________________________ '''Dan (to Blair): '''You have to decide what's most important to you. Keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and maybe, ''maybe, ''having everything. __________________________________ '''Eleanor: '''I should have known better than to give so much responsibility to a child. '''Jenny: '''A-a ''child? I'm sorry. But this "child" seems to be the only one that can design anything that the buyers are remotely interested in. This is ''not ''about that dress, you are using that dress as an excuse because you are scared that if I am in that meeting and meet someone important that they will want to be in business with ME and NOT you. __________________________________ '''Blair: ''I was the one that waited on that helipad for you. I went to Tuscany ''alone. Chuck: 'That's ancient history. '''Blair: '''I was the one who asked you to say it first- '''Chuck: '''At The White Party? When you were on your way out with the Count? Did you really think I was going to say it then? '''Blair: '''Yes! And when you didn't, I wanted to die. '''Chuck: '''Don't tell me you brought me all the way to Brooklyn for this. I thought you were ready to tell me how you really felt. Obviously it's just another one of your games. '''Blair: '''My games? You're the one who started this. '''Chuck: '''You're the one who finished it. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''The reason we can't say those three words to each other isn't because they aren't true. '''Blair: '''Then why? '''Chuck: '''I think we both know that once we do, it won't be start of something, it will be the end. Think about it. Chuck and Blair going to the movies. Chuck and Blair holding hands. '''Blair: '''We don't have to do those things. We can do the things that we like. '''Chuck: '''What we like is this. '''Blair: '''The game. '''Chuck: '''Without it, I'm not sure how long we'd last. It'd just be a matter of time before we messed it all up. Look, I'd rather wait. And maybe, in the future... '''Blair: '''I supposed there could be some excruciating pleasure in that... __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Prêt-à-Porter. * This is the first appearance of Agnes Andrews. * Aaron Rose is one of the few boyfriends Serena has had both in the Gossip Girl TV series and novels. * In this episode, Blair mentions that she wears perfume by Dior but in later episodes, she wears Chanel No. 5. * Agnes' blog bio reads: "Who am I? This is a tricky question to answer as I'm not always entirely sure who I am from one moment to the next. In fact, all I'm certain of is that I'm not quite the same person as I was when I arrived on the New York modeling scene all those years ago. I'm rude, crude, and lewd, wrapped up in nothing but a good time. I love to dance and party and I love to create chaos wherever I can. At least for this moment." Cultural References * '''Armani - Gossip Girl mentions this luxury brand when she calls Nate Jenny's 'Knight in shining Armani' * Bloomingdales -''' Jenny mentions this luxury department store * '''Charlize Theron - Blair says that this actress is the new face of Dior * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flashdance Flashdance] - Serena says she's seen this movie several times * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_Mets Mets] - Aaron mentions that his grandma is a huge fan of this baseball team * MichaelAngelo - Dan mentions this Italian painter * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nylon_(magazine) Nylon] - Max mentions this fashion magazine * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paper_(magazine) Paper] - Max mentions this fashion magazine * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warren_Buffett Warren Buffet] - Serena mentions this billionaire businessman Locations * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lake_Geneva Lake Geneva] - Serena and Aaron attended summer camp here * Rhode Island School of Design - Dan says that Rufus discovered Aaron Rose here Video fr:B._&_C._:_les_trois_mots_magiques Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes